


Seriously?

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s16e08 Friendly Fire, F/M, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie gets information out of Nick but finds out something else.





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title for this, oops.

Hours after Ellie had returned from Afghanistan, Nick sat beside her on her couch with multiple take out boxes spread along the coffee table in front of them. After coming in to finish things up, Nick had drove her home ordering all the takeout food he knew she liked while she showered.

Neither of them even questioned him doing it, he just knew he wanted to be there with her. He even debated cooking her something instead but figured she’d want to eat sooner rather than later. 

“Okay so I have to ask-” Ellie said after swallowing the food in her mouth. “Why were you jealous of Jimmy?”

Nick’s head snapped up. “What? Me? Jealous of Jimmy?”

Nervous laughter left his mouth that made her raise an eyebrow.

“You do remember Breena? His wife?” Ellie said, teasing in her tone. 

He scoffed. “Of course I do. I wasn’t jealous!”

“Nick.” She leaned forward, placing her food down. “I  _ know _ you.”

“Okay.” Nick sighed. “I may have been...a little jealous.”

“Why?” She looked at him confused. “It was just two friends getting a early start on our day to draw or paint.”

“I know.” He rubbed a hand down his face. “It’s dumb. Before the Ritz case, we either grabbed breakfast before work or at least just carpooled together-”

“And now I’m spending that time with Jimmy instead?”

Nick made a face but nodded. “I mean I get it you want to spend time with someone who has the same hobby, someone who’s good at it too-”

“Nick.” Ellie interrupted, a soft smile on her lips. “If it bothers you that much, I don’t have to do it so often.”

“It makes you happy.” Nick mumbled, feeling a little foolish for saying it.

She grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. “I can paint anytime. And spending time with you  _ does _ make me happy.”

His lips lifted into a smile. 

“Though we are  _ not _ done talking.”

Nick groaned. “Is this you about to lecture me on what I said about single guys and girls not being able to be just friends?”

“Not a lecture-” Ellie glared a little. “It was just a dumb thing for you to say...and in front of Gibbs of all people!”

“What?” Nick raised an eyebrow. “What’s Gibbs got to do with it?”

“Um hello? We’re a single guy and girl Nick! It was like you were practically hinting to it right in front of Gibbs!

He coughed trying to hide his laugh but she still glared. 

“I would say sorry but-” Nick smirked. “I was hinting.”

“Nick!” Ellie grabbed one of the couch pillows and smacked him with it.

“Hey! No need to get abusive!” 

“In front of Gibbs...Gibbs!” She said slowly as if he wasn’t getting it.

Nick rolled his eyes. “Like we haven’t done or said things in front of Gibbs before that hinted at it?”

“You’re impossible.”

He grinned. “Is that your way of giving in to the fact there  _ is _ something?”

Ellie’s cheeks turned pink, which was enough of an answer for him.

It was only a matter of time he knew.

“One more thing-”

Nick groaned making Ellie smack him with the pillow again.

“Kasie told me something-”

He felt himself freeze. 

_ Shit please tell me she didn’t tell Ellie about the snakes. _

“Since when do you say things like ‘get ‘er done’?” 

Nick felt his body relax.  _ Phew _ .

He shrugged trying to play it off. “It was on some show I was watching, it just slipped out in the moment.”

Ellie tilted her head slightly seeming to study him. “Really? ‘Cause the way Kasie described it-”

“Kasie got bit a bunch of times by bugs, maybe she was a little delusional.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah I’m sure that was it.”

They said nothing for a few minutes as they continued to eat.

Until Ellie sat up straight, squinting at him. “Hold on a second, George has a habit of saying ‘get ‘er done’ when he’s talking in his fake country accent-” She gasped and pointed her finger at him. “You’ve been talking to my brother!”

Nick let out a fake laugh. “Me? Why would I talk to your brother?”

“I’m calling him right now!”

As Ellie turned to search for her phone, Nick’s eyes widened. Effortlessly, he jumped over the back of her couch.

“Nick!” 

He didn’t stop as he quickly grabbed his jacket off the hook by the door.

“Gotta run!”

Nick heard her shout his name again but he didn’t stop until he was safely in his car. He took out his phone and shot off a quick text.

**_Nick:_ ** _ WW knows! I repeat WW knows! _

Putting his phone down, he started the car and made his way home. Nick dropped onto his own couch the second he got in the door, taking out his phone that just had an incoming text.

**_George:_ ** _ Really? You said get ‘er done?! _

Nick groaned. 

**_Nick:_ ** _ It slipped out! _

**_George:_ ** _ She grilled me man _

**_Nick:_ ** _ You told her everything didn’t you? _

**_George:_ ** _ Hey I may be her big brother but damn she’s scary _

**_Nick:_ ** _ Wait...does everything include her being called WW? _

**_George:_ ** _ Possibly _

Nick groaned again. This could either work in his favor, or blow up in his face somehow. 

It was only a few months ago when he and George started talking. Ellie had gone out to grab them some food when George had called. Nick answered it without even thinking, which led to their whole friendship starting. George had been the one to call him out on his liking Ellie, and after a few questions even start encouraging it. He had been the one trying to give Nick the push to admit his feelings straight out to Ellie. It was odd to him at first having the blessing and encouragement from the older brother of the girl he was interested in, but it was nice to know he’d have someone on his side whenever it did happen. 

George was even the one who came up with the ‘WW’ nickname to call Ellie in their texts. Nick had laughed for a good ten minutes the first time. 

Nick only had to wait a few more minutes after George’s last text before Ellie was calling him.

“ _ You and George are friends? Seriously?” _

He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Is it that shocking? He’s a cool dude.”

_ “It’s shocking because he’s never been ‘friends’ with any guy I’ve liked!” _

Nick grinned.

“So you like me?”

_ “Nick, shut up.” _

“Aw come on, Ellie.”

_ “I’m serious Nick! He barely even talked to Jake unless forced to and he was my husband!” _

“Well I’m awesome, what do you expect?”

_ “Ugh.”  _ She huffed over the phone.  _ “I guess a friendship between you two isn’t the end of the world..” _

“So..I’m off the hook?”

_ “No. That nickname!” _

“It’s not a bad nickname! It’s actually pretty funny.”

_ “I...didn’t say it was bad.” _

“You like it!” 

He couldn’t help but laugh when he heard her muffled groan, he could just picture her dropping face first into her pillow. 

_ “One condition and I won’t hurt you and George for the nickname.” _

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

_ “No one, and I mean no one, finds out about you and George calling me your Work Wife!” _

“You got yourself a deal.”

Nick could practically hear her smiling through the phone. 

_ “Meet up for breakfast tomorrow morning?” _

“You got it.”

_ “Goodnight Nick.” _

“‘Night Ellie.”

He was just about to hang up when he heard her say his name.

“Yeah?”

_ “I do like you, you know.” _

Nick couldn’t keep the grin off his face even if she had hung up before he could say anything.


End file.
